


Everglow

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matt makes Mark feel better, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Mark doesn't feel well and lays down for a nap. Matt wakes him up the best way he knows how.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don't own the characters, but at least I can claim the plot as my own.
> 
> Title to Coldplay.

“Baby,” Mark’s voice came from the doorway. 

Matt looked up from his guitar, taking in the sight of Mark, wearing a pair of boxer briefs and an octopus t-shirt, worrying the hem with one hand. 

“I don't feel good. I have a migraine, I'm gonna go lay down. Will you wake me up when Jack gets home?” Mark asked softly. 

Matt smiled, “yeah, babe, I hope you feel better,” he said, crossing the room to kiss his boyfriend. 

*

_Sleep, beautiful sleep,_ Mark thought as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had no trouble reaching that goal as he quickly dosed off. 

*

Mark felt the bed dip and Matt crawl in behind him, wrapping himself around Mark. Mark made a soft noise and snuggled against Matt, feeling the other man press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“God, Mark,” Matt whined in his ear softly, grinding his erection against Mark's ass. 

Mark stirred, pleased to find his head wasn't currently throbbing. Though he still wasn't fully awake, he could feel himself growing hard as Matt gripped his hip bone. Matt was softly kissing his neck and ear, whispering delightfully filthy words to him. 

“Mark, please,” Matt whined, grinding against him again. “Please can I fuck you, baby?”

Mark nodded and rolled onto his back, capturing Matt's lips along the way. Mark could never deny Matt anything. He loved Matt so much, every time he looked at the taller man, he felt his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. He loved everything about him, Matt was perfect in his eyes. 

Matt had already removed his own clothing and was working on taking Mark's shirt off, kissing along his collarbone and pecs, lapping at a nipple with his sharp tongue. Mark moaned and arched into Matt, he wanted to be closer, wanted all of him, didn't ever want this feeling to stop. 

Matt took Mark's erection out of his underwear carefully before sliding them off and down his legs, stopping to kiss his ankles along the way, causing Mark to giggle and moan at the same time. Matt kissed back up Mark's legs, stopping to press his tongue flat against Mark's balls and up his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Mark breathed, head thrown back and fingers carefully weaved into Matt's hair. 

Matt smirked and dug his tongue into Mark's slit, gathering the precum that had started to form. He slicked up two fingers and rubbed them around Mark's entrance, slipping one in with a heavy moan. Mark sighed and ground down on Matt's hand, silently asking for more. Matt slid two more fingers in, nailing Mark's prostate and slicking his cock up with his other hand. 

“Matty, babe, please,” Mark whined, not even caring. All he could focus on was Matt. How good he looked, how much he loved him. It was always Matt. 

With a gentle kiss and a soft smile, Matt complied, sliding into Mark and letting out a deep moan. 

“Fuck, Mark. You feel so good. God, you're so tight,” Matt babbled, pulling Mark's legs to wrap around his waist. 

He quickly set a good rhythm, driving into Mark's prostate and enjoying the feeling of the other man tightening around him whenever he did so. Mark babbled praise and dirty talk in between breathy moans, encouraging Matt. 

“You gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” Matt leaned down to whisper in Mark's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

One thrust and a quick pull on his cock had Mark hitting his orgasm, back arched and saying Matt's name like a prayer. Matt's orgasm quickly followed, burying himself to the hilt and whining in Mark's ear. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Matt laying gently on top of Mark, trading soft kisses and I love yous. 

Matt’s soft cock slipped out and Mark winced at the feeling of cum running down his thighs. Matt was quick on the cleanup before laying down and pulling Mark in so that he could lay his head on Matt's chest, running his hands on every piece of Mark's exposed skin and whispering softly to him. 

“How's your head, baby?” Matt asked after a while, kissing the top of Mark's head. 

“Better. Everything's better now,” Mark said, soaking in the warmth of his better half. 

Matt smiled, _mission accomplished._

“Get some more sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up,” he murmured into Mark's unusually messy hair. 

Mark smiled and curled into Matt's side, already drifting off. _I love him so much,_ he thought, before drifting off again.


End file.
